Photograph
by Chaz Hatake
Summary: Amour profond pour l'un, volupté d'un soir pour l'autre, voilà où ils en sont restés. De leurs étreintes intimes ne reste que cette photo... Yaoi, Lemon NC-17
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Photograph  
**Auteurs:** L & Adralya  
**Couple:** Sai X Sasuke (pour le moment, d'autres viendront plus tard)  
**Rating:** M+ / NC-17  
**Genre:** UA, yaoi, léger OOC, lemon, lime, POV Sai/Sasuke  
**Disclaimer:** tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto et blablabla… T.T

_**Note:  
Voilà... Ma MB d'amour et moi-même avions le projet depuis quelques temps de nous lancer dans une fanfic qu'on écrirait à deux... Voilà! La machine est lancée! =D  
Cette fic de plusieurs chapitres sera écrite avec des POV de Sai et Sasuke. Pour ma part, j'écrirais les POV de Sai, Adralya, de ceux de Sasuke. Ce prologue d'ailleurs, en plus d'introduire l'histoire, montre déjà la structure qui va être adoptée: la première partie a été écrite par moi, la seconde, par Adralya... Je pense que vous avez compris le topo**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

- Je pars pour Tokyo demain.

Voilà, c'est dit. Ce que Sasuke va bien pouvoir faire de cette information ?… Aucune idée. Mais autant qu'il sache que si je ne viens plus au rendez-vous, c'est normal.  
A mes côtés, je le vois s'appuyer sur un coude. Dans le noir, ses yeux semblent m'accuser gravement… Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit, moi ? Je ne comprends jamais pourquoi il me regarde comme ça.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Son timbre est froid, distant, comme le personnage, finalement. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est le seul à qui j'aie donné un rendez-vous hebdomadaire pour quelques heures d'étreinte, les seuls moments où je consens me retrouver volontairement en présence d'un tiers. S'il n'y avait pas mon bas-ventre pour me tirailler à intervalle régulier par manque de partenaire, je pourrais aisément me reclure dans une grotte…  
Ah non. Je ne pourrais pas… Forcément, c'était sans compter tous les vautours qui tournent autour de mes toiles. Non pas que je crache dans la soupe… simplement, je ne comprends pas ce besoin oppressant et pathétique qu'ont tous les artistes de vouloir s'exhiber partout, d'exposer, de parler de leurs précieuses toiles, d'accrocher un sourire hypocrite sur leurs faces devant les journalistes, à la poursuite d'un quelconque rêve de gloire et de reconnaissance éphémère… Pourquoi je le fais moi ? Parce que je ne vais pas bien loin sans argent, simplement.  
Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de commenter les toiles de quelqu'un d'autre, en plus de ça. Kimimaro Kaguya, propriétaire de la galerie qui m'a proposé d'exposer mes toiles, m'a dit que mes toiles dégageaient un « fort désir de révolte » ainsi qu'une « souffrance constante » en trame de fond. Je me demande bien comment il fait pour voir tout ça. Moi, je peins simplement quand je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, et c'est fort heureusement une activité solitaire. En plus, je peins souvent en pensant au repas que je vais me préparer le lendemain, alors bon… Il est bien beau, mon désir de révolte !  
D'après Kakashi, mon tuteur, c'est une chance à ne pas manquer de pouvoir exposer dans la capitale, que rester dans ce village paumé de Konoha, c'est synonyme de ne jamais se faire connaître – et, voyant que l'argument ne prenait pas, a ajouté que je me ferais certainement pas mal d'argent dans ce genre d'expositions. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de vénal, non, mais je dois bien pouvoir m'acheter quelque chose à manger… sinon, à quoi je vais bien pouvoir penser en peignant ?

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ne serait-ce qu'amis, après tout… Qu'est-ce que nous étions, au juste ? Deux mecs qui s'envoient en l'air une à deux fois par semaine depuis six mois et qui ne se voient pas autrement, ils sont quoi ? Amants ?

- Rien, me répond-il sobrement. Ca aurait été juste sympa que tu m'en parles.

Bon. Il faut que j'ouvre le code déontologique de l'amant pour savoir si je suis tenu d'informer Sasuke de mes faits et gestes…

- Combien de temps tu pars ? continue-t-il.

Oi… C'est quoi cet interrogatoire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire de me voir ou pas, franchement ? Comme s'il avait du mal à se trouver des amants avec un c… euh, un visage comme le sien ?

- J'en sais rien, lui dis-je alors. Tout dépendra de l'expo… Si elle marche bien ou qu'on me propose d'exposer ailleurs, je continue.  
- Et si on te propose rien ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise, enfin ? Toutefois, avant que je n'aie pu amorcer un semblant de réponse, il lance :

- Laisse tomber. C'est pas comme si tu devais me rendre des comptes. De toute manière, je m'en fous.

Ah, bon… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je préfère Sasuke quand il ne parle pas… sans méchanceté, vraiment. Simplement, je déteste les relations sociales. C'est trop compliqué, trop prise de tête, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Je ne sais même pas quel âge a Sasuke, son nom de famille, ce qu'il fait dans la vie, rien. Juste son prénom. Le langage des corps est universel. Il est fort, puissant, passe toujours le même message. C'est le seul que je puisse décoder. Le reste m'est inutile et incompréhensible.  
Mon regard se perd sur le plafond blanc cassé. Dans la semi obscurité, j'ai l'impression que les ombres se battent, qu'elles s'entrechoquent, s'entremêlent, fondent l'une dans l'autre, comme deux corps consumés de désir…  
… Pourquoi faut-il inévitablement que mes pensées dévient sur le sexe à un moment ou à un autre ?  
Je tourne le regard sur Sasuke. La couverture ne cache pas son torse finement musclé, comme taillé dans un bloc d'albâtre froid et indestructible. Ses deux onyx ne m'accusent plus, ils sont perdus au-dehors, dehors où la pluie fait rage. Soudain, il se redresse du lit et en sort ; je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dévier sur ses reins.

- Tu t'en vas ?

Il s'accroupit et se met à fouiner dans un petit sac en bandoulière qu'il a toujours avec lui. Il lâche d'une voix froide :

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je reste ?

Hum… Est-ce que moi, j'ai envie qu'il reste ? Pas spécialement… mais mon coup d'œil furtif sur ses fessiers fermes a donné envie à une certaine partie de moi qu'il s'attarde encore un petit moment…  
Cependant, à nouveau avant que je n'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'autre enchaîne :

- Je veux juste te prendre en photo.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- … Parce que je suis étudiant en photographie.  
- Ah.

Étrange. Je connais son corps par cœur, mais en dehors de ça…

- Comme tu sens, Sasuke.

Dans sa tenue d'Adam, Sasuke se met debout sur le lit au-dessus de moi, offrant totalement sa nudité à mes yeux. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a un corps plutôt agréable à regarder…  
Mon bras derrière la nuque, je force mes yeux à se détacher de la vue offerte pour venir se perdre dans l'objectif. Quelques secondes plus tard, un flash envahit la pièce et m'aveugle à moitié ; je clos les yeux et viens les frotter doucement…  
Soudainement, je sens le contact d'une peau douce contre mon ventre, Sasuke s'asseyant à cheval sur moi. J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et trouve les deux onyx beaucoup plus près de mon visage que je ne l'eus cru. Ses doigts fins viennent se poser contre mon torse, venant torturer doucement les deux boules de chair érigées. Il se penche un peu plus sur mes lèvres avant de susurrer :

- Baise-moi… Baise-moi une dernière fois…

L'espace infime qui nous séparait se comble alors que j'attrape ses lèvres entre les miennes, mes mains commençant à rouler contre ses hanches…  
Me perdre une dernière fois en lui, oui, pourquoi pas… J'espère simplement dans cette grande métropole qu'est Tokyo, je trouverais de quoi contenter mon corps quand je serai loin d'ici…

* * *

-Je pars pour Tokyo demain.

Ces mots résonnent en moi comme un écho morbide… Partir? Pourquoi? Il n'est pas bien ici? Avec moi? Non… Depuis le départ, ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe. Je le savais et lui n'a jamais pensé plus loin. Je ne le verrai donc plus…

Lentement, je me redresse et le toise. Malgré mes peurs et mon sentiment d'abandon, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'accuser du regard. C'est idiot: il ne me doit rien…

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis?

Ma voix est froide, trop lointaine… Quand ai-je remis mon masque? Ce faciès de glace qui me protège et me cache aux yeux de tous? Je me suis attaché à une chimère et je m'en mords à présent les doigts…

Encore… Encore un qui me laisse… Comme mes parents, comme Nii-san… L'un après l'autre, ils m'abandonnent pour me laisser seul avec mes fantômes… Je suis pathétique… A vouloir me lier avec une ombre, je me perds finalement dans son obscurité. Noirceur, torpeur, aigreur, peu à peu les maîtresses de la dépression dévorent mon âme, m'entraînant dans les tréfonds du tourbillon de la perte de mon être. La solitude prend le pas sur mon identité…

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile…

-Alors? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
-Ca aurait changé quelque chose?

Il a raison et ça m'énerve. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un trou… Une poupée écartant les cuisses une à deux fois par semaine pour contenter les besoins charnels de mon amant si distant… Non, nous ne sommes même pas amants… Juste des besoins.

-Rien. Ca aurait été juste sympa que tu m'en parles.

Ridicule. Nous ne nous parlions jamais sauf en cas de nécessité absolue: les rendez-vous et les indications sexuelles. Nos seuls autres éclats de voix n'avaient rien d'articulé et ne se faisaient entendre que durant l'acte.

-Combien de temps tu pars?

Mais qu'est-ce que je fous!? Je n'ai rien à lui demander, nous ne sommes lié d'aucune manière! Il faut absolument que je me reprenne et que je cesse ces questions aussi inutiles qu'indiscrètes!

-Je n'en sais rien. Tout dépendra de l'expo… Si elle marche bien ou qu'on me propose d'exposer ailleurs, je continue.  
-Et si on ne te propose rien?

Mais c'est pas vrai! Je m'enfonce, là! Ma dernière phrase ressemble trop à une attente! Ou une demande sous-entendue… Il ne doit pas savoir.

-Laisse tomber. C'est pas comme si tu devais me rendre des comptes. De toute manière, je m'en fous.

FAUX! Totalement faux! Terriblement faux! Je meurs d'envie qu'il reste, même si c'est pour me contenter d'un coup de temps à autre… Je ne sais rien de lui et pourtant, je suis dépendant de son corps, de son silence, de ses yeux… De lui…

Je l'observe toujours… Lui s'obstine à regarder le plafond… Malgré moi, je me sens vexé… Je savais ce qu'il en était, pourtant…

Finalement, ses yeux vides se posent à nouveau sur moi. Erreur: pas sur moi, sur mon corps. La pluie battante que l'on voit par la fenêtre me semble devenir soudainement un spectacle des plus intéressants. C'est en me perdant dans ces cordes qui forment un rideau liquide et presque opaque que je comprends: il doit déjà être lassé et désirer que je parte. Logique… Bien qu'à contre cœur, je me redresse et laisse glisser les draps sur ma peau pour quitter la douce chaleur du lit…

-Tu t'en vas?

Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. Pas sans avoir capturé une infime parcelle de son âme… M'accroupissant au sol, je fouille quelques instants dans mon inséparable sac, lui répondant froidement…

-Quoi? Tu veux que je reste?

Question en l'air, car inutile. La réponse est trop évidente: non, bien sûr. Je mets finalement la main sur ce que je cherchais. Tant mieux, son regard sur moi me brûlait la peau. Je me redresse et brandis mon appareil photo.

-Je veux juste te prendre en photo.  
-Pourquoi?  
-… Parce que je suis étudiant en photographie.  
-Ah.

J'ai hésité à lui dire ça. Je ne sais rien de lui et il ne sait rien de moi. Et si ça me pèse, lui s'en moque. Un objet de contentement n'a pas de vie.

-Comme tu sens, Sasuke.

Bien. Toujours nu, je grimpe sur le lit, debout, le surplombant totalement. La gêne est un sentiment que j'ai oublié en décidant de m'offrir à lui.

Encore… Ses yeux sombres me transpercent au travers de l'objectif, anéantissant mon âme déjà mise à rude épreuve devant le spectacle de son corps exposé au bon vouloir de mon appareil… Oui, Sai… Oui. Tu peux partir mais cette minuscule partie de toi restera à moi… J'appuie sur le déclencheur et un flash de lumière envahit la pièce… Mon modèle de l'instant ferme les yeux, ébloui et y porte ses mains, comme pour balayer les particules vives qui dansent devant son regard.

Moi, j'en profite pour me laisser tomber sur le matelas et m'installer à califourchon sur lui. Quand il décide de me fixer à nouveau, mon visage est proche du sien… Trop proche, sans doute. Mais j'en ai besoin une dernière fois avant de le perdre…

Mes doigts se posent sur son torse fin, si blanc et vont doucement taquiner ces deux points un peu plus sensibles chez lui… Ma bouche se penche un peu plus sur la sienne pour l'effleurer…

-Baise-moi… Baise-moi une dernière fois…

Ses lèvres s'emparent alors des miennes, réduisant l'haïssable distance entre nous à néant… Avec délice, je sens ses mains repartir à la conquête de mes hanches encore sensibles…

Je sais que je ne suis rien… Pour toi, seul ton art est tout… Là-bas, tu te trouveras un nouveau jouet… Mon remplaçant. Je te perds, tu m'échappes, mais nos corps s'uniront une dernière fois dans la pénombre de cette chambre. Malgré toute cette souffrance, tout ce plaisir uniquement éphémère…

Je t'aime, Sai.

* * *

_**... Et voilà! ^_^  
A partir de maintenant, un chapitre sur deux sera écrit par moi, en POV sur Sai à Tokyo, et un chapitre sur deux par Adralya en POV Sasuke... Mais! En plus de ça, pour que l'une ait quand même un minimum de contrôle sur ce que fait l'autre, à chaque fin de chapitre, nous imposerons à l'autre une condition à remplir dans le chapitre d'après, plus trois propositions de scène à inclure dans le chapitre d'après, desquelles l'autre devra choisir une au minimum.  
Pour moi, pour le premier chapitre:**_

_Condition imposée:_  
Sai rencontre un homme charmant qui lui indique un chemin quelconque.

_Propositions:_  
- Sai perd son portefeuille et se retrouve au commissariat.  
- Sai se trompe d'endroit à son arrivée à Tokyo.  
- Sai se fait voler son sac, mais le voleur se fait arrêter par un passant.

_**Bien... Je crois que tout est dit.  
Je suis vraiment contente de faire cette collaboration avec une auteur, amie et soeur que j'aime de tout mon petit coeur... Merci d'avoir bien voulu d'allier à moi pour cette aventure! 3**_

_**A bientôt pour le premier chapitre!**_


	2. Chapitre premier

_**... Mon retard est impardonnable. Je crois que j'ai battu mon record... *soupir* Je m'en vais envoyer un MP personnel à toutes les personnes nous ayant laissé une review pour le prologue pour m'excuser.  
Néanmoins, ENFIN, voilà le deuxième chapitre de Photograph. C'est un POV de Sai écrit uniquement par moi, le prochain chapitre sera dédié à Sasuke et écrit par Adralya.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous prie de pardonner mon retard... Promis, la prochaine fois, je m'y mettrais plus sérieusement.**_

_**Petite note : J'avais mis dans le premier chapitre que Kakashi était le tuteur de Sai, mais finalement, j'ai décidé de changer pour lui attribuer Genma Shiranui en tant que tuteur. Je m'en vais changer ça de suite...**_

_**Voilà... Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre premier**_

_« Les voyageurs à destination de Tokyo sont priés de descendre à la prochaine station. »_

La voix féminine du haut-parleur me tire doucement de mes pensées. Je baisse les yeux et découvre que le stylo que je tenais en main semble avoir pris vie sans que je ne m'en sois rendu compte. Je prends le prospectus qui a servi de défouloir à mon inconscient et détaille un instant les arabesques tracées par ma plume indocile.  
Tiens… Voilà qui est étrange. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce faciès anéanti prend vie dans mes dessins. Un visage vide où seuls deux grands yeux noirs se dégagent, comme en appel à une rédemption quelconque. Les fines lignes qui entourent cette face la capturent, l'emprisonnent, s'entremêlent entre elles pour former une cage de noirceur et d'obscurité. Ces tracés noirs semblent peu à peu dévorer cette âme que ma plume se permet de dessiner alors que mon esprit est vide…  
Etrange.

- Monsieur ? Ceci vous appartient ?

La voix m'interpelle. En tournant mon regard, je vois que quelqu'un me parle, mon carquois à dessin à la main. MON carquois. Dans la main de quelqu'un que je ne connais de nulle part.  
Stop. Pas de panique. Il ne s'agit que d'une interaction sociale de circonstance. Je devrais m'en sortir sans problème. D'abord, un sourire. Voilà, parfait. Ce sourire qui est censé me sortir de toutes les situations sociales délicates… même aussi banal qu'un échange comme celui-lui. Maintenant, des mots. Je tends la main pour récupérer mon dû, mon sourire toujours croché aux lèvres.

- Oui, c'est à moi. Si j'étais vous, j'éviterais de toucher aux affaires des autres à l'avenir.

Air hébété sur le visage de mon interlocuteur. Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? C'est étrange comme souvent les gens me regardent comme si j'avais dit une énormité à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche. Le sourire est censé me sauver pourtant…  
Je me lève, essayant d'afficher un air aimable – pas facile, surtout quand l'autre commence à me toiser d'un air quasi-horrifié au fil des secondes qui passent.  
J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
Lentement, mes doigts se renferment finalement sur mon carquois, objet que mon interlocuteur s'empresse de lâcher, une moue d'horreur au visage, comme s'il venait de donner un rat mort à un quelconque chien dégoûtant. Par politesse, comme je l'ai lu dans un bouquin il y a quelque temps, je m'incline doucement sans cesser de sourire et le remercie sobrement. Le voyageur devant moi étouffe une exclamation de dédain et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide.  
Je soupire doucement. Apparemment, je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti… Au moins, je ne me suis pas pris une gifle comme j'ai l'habitude d'en recevoir quand j'essaie de parler. Les gens sont vraiment trop compliqués…  
Installant le carquois sur mon dos, j'attrape ma valise d'une main et longe tranquillement le couloir du train. Une bise vient me balayer le visage lorsque je me retrouve à l'extérieur, faisant virevolter mes courts cheveux de jais. Heureusement, il ne pleut pas à Tokyo, mon carquois aurait eu du mal à tenir le choc. A Konoha, la pluie n'avait pas cessé de faire rage depuis hier soir, ne m'empêchant cependant pas de m'endormir. Dès le moment où j'ai eu fini de contenter une deuxième fois mon corps avec Sasuke, j'ai rapidement basculé dans le pays des songes, exténué. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce matin, Sasuke était déjà parti. Il m'aura dit au revoir avec son corps, donc. Heureusement.  
Alors que ces bribes de pensées me traversent l'esprit, je me retrouve en plein milieu de la gare centrale. Autour de moi, des dizaines, des centaines, peut-être des milliers de personnes s'affairent, courent, rient. Ils vivent.  
Et moi, je reste immobile.  
Tout scintille de partout, tout s'agite. Par où commencer ?... Trouver ma rue, mon studio. Oui, cela me semble être un bon début. Je vais avoir du mal à peindre dans la seconde, de toute manière. Je m'approche d'une carte de la ville et soupire gravement. A-t-on idée de construire des mégalopoles aussi gigantesque, non, vraiment…  
Mon nouveau propriétaire m'a assuré que l'immeuble ne se trouvait qu'à deux kilomètres de la gare, pourtant, je ne trouve pas le nom que je cherche dans les avenues adjacentes. Et non, je ne demanderai pas mon chemin. Manquait plus que j'aille moi-même au-devant des contacts sociaux, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça…  
Ah ! Trouvé. J'ai enfin trouvé la rue que je cherchais tant. Ca ne devrait pas être trop long, simplement le temps de mémoriser le nom des ruelles à traverser – oui, sinon, je serais obligé d'aller demander à la réception pour obtenir une carte de poche. Et quand bien même je n'aurais qu'à traverser le boulevard pour arriver à destination, les ruelles seront plus vraisemblablement plus vides de monde.  
C'est donc après une bonne vingtaine de minutes de contemplation de ce fameux plan de la ville que je remets mon carquois sur le dos et part à la conquête de Tokyo, ma valise trottinant tranquillement derrière moi. Première impression : c'est coloré. Trop coloré. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je suis sensible, ce sont bien les agencements de couleurs et de formes. Là, le rouge vif d'un panneau publicitaire m'atteint directement, surplombé d'un bâtiment aux angles si agressifs que je me sens presque la victime d'un quelconque monstre gigantesque. A gauche, du bleu perçant, des angles redondants, mous, flasques. A droite, du jaune fade et délavé par la pollution. Une statue d'époque érodée par le temps au milieu de tout ça.  
C'est moche.  
Soupirant doucement, je me mets cependant en marche et longe lentement l'avenue, cherchant à m'engouffrer dans la première ruelle dont j'ai retenu le nom. Dans cette rue principale, les gens marchent vite, tête basse, regardant à peine où ils vont. Il y a vraiment trop de monde… Après quelques minutes, je trouve enfin ma fameuse ruelle. Enfin, ruelle… tout est relatif. A Konoha, elle se serait plus apparentée à un boulevard qu'autre chose, mais bon, continuons notre chemin, je ne devrais plus être bien loin de mon point d'arrivée…  
Bien que mon attention soit en alerte dans cette métropole qui n'est pas la mienne, une partie de mon esprit s'échappe à nouveau. D'après ce que mes yeux croisent de-ci de-là, Tokyo renferme pas mal de beaux spécimens masculins. Parfait… Dès que je serai installé, dès que j'aurai rencontré le propriétaire de la galerie, il va falloir à nouveau que je trouve de quoi contenter mon corps insatiable. A croire qu'il ce que je lui donne ne lui suffit pas… Que lui faut-il de plus qu'un joli petit cul rebondi, franchement ?  
Soudain, je me stoppe, sourcils froncés. Après presque une heure de marche, j'ai la vague impression que je suis déjà passé par cette ruelle. Ou serait-ce simplement parce qu'elles se ressemblent toutes ?... Non, non, je suis presque sûr que j'ai déjà vu ce panneau publicitaire. Ou est-ce que je l'aurai croisé à un autre endroit ? Quelle est le nom de cette rue ?... Mince, en plus, les noms se ressemblent tous. C'est pas possible…  
_Je suis perdu !_  
Merveilleux. Il ne me fallait que ça, me perdre en plein milieu d'une des plus grandes villes du monde… Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ? J'étais persuadé que je devais tourner dans la troisième rue à gauche, pourtant… Super. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un éventuel élément de réponse, mais rien à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais déjà venu souvent dans la capitale. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé…

- Vous êtes perdu, monsieur ?

Parfait… En plus, d'après le passant qui vient de m'interpeller, je dois vraiment avoir la gueule de l'emploi du pauvre petit touriste perdu. Je tourne lentement mon regard sur lui avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mon éternel sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas tellement de circonstance. Mon interlocuteur n'est vraiment pas désagréable à regarder, et pour quelqu'un comme moi, qui sait apprécier l'harmonie des formes, je suis persuadé que ce visage aurait pu inspiré n'importe quel sculpteur grec désireux de représenter Apollon. Les cheveux argent peignés – ou pas – de façon négligée, l'homme en face de moi semble être légèrement plus âgé que moi, mais pas tant que ça. Ses yeux noirs sont légèrement plissés, lui conférant un regard plus que pénétrant et intense, regard accentué par le contour parfait formé par sa mâchoire et le petit sourire de ces lèvres délicates. Mais tout d'abord, il s'agirait de répondre…

- Je vous avoue que oui, lui dis-je en souriant toujours. Sauriez-vous me renseigner ?  
- Certainement. Où voulez-vous aller ?

En plus de ça, sa voix, malgré une certaine fatigue ou nonchalance sous-jacente, est suave et agréable à l'oreille. Cependant, je suis plus préoccupé par la recherche de mon appartement pour m'intéresser plus que ça à la plastique de l'homme. Tout ce qui m'importe pour le moment est de couper ce contact social et trouver un lieu où enfin me retrouver seul et peindre. Le voyage et cette promiscuité obligée avec des tiers m'ont vraiment fatigué et j'aurai besoin de me ressourcer… seul.  
Fouinant un instant dans mes poches à la recherche du papier où j'ai noté l'adresse de mon studio, je le tends après plusieurs secondes à mon interlocuteur. L'homme le regarde et rit doucement. Je ne comprends pas. Il se ficherait de moi ?

- Dites-moi, vous êtes Sai Shiranui ?

… Tiens ? J'aurai noté mon nom sur le papier ? L'homme lève les yeux et me sourit. Je me sens obligé de faire pareil même si mon seul souhait est de partir et de rechercher mon studio tout seul. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire que j'étais effectivement perdu ?

- C'est bien moi. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître.  
- C'est normal, me répond l'autre en me tendant la main. Je suis celui que vous êtes censé rencontrer. Kakashi Hatake, agent immobilier. Je suis le propriétaire de l'appartement qui vous avez loué.

J'écarquille doucement les yeux et baisse mon regard sur la main que l'autre me tend. Je suis censé la serrer ? Je hais ce genre de contact, mais je m'efforce tout de même. En tout normal, je me serai certainement détourné, mais je pense qu'il va falloir tout de même que je fasse un effort si je ne veux pas dormir sous un pont pendant mon séjour. Qu'est-ce que le livre disait à propos de ce type d'interaction ?

- Eh bien… Enchanté. Je suis donc Sai.  
- Vous n'êtes pas si perdu que ça puisque l'immeuble se trouve dans la rue adjacente. Suivez-moi, nous allons passer par le sous-sol.

J'hoche doucement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Kakashi se met alors en marche et je lui emboîte le pas, soupirant de soulagement en sachant que je veux bientôt me retrouver seul en tête-à-tête avec moi-même. L'homme devant moi m'ouvre une porte et m'invite à venir à sa suite, ce que je fais directement sans cesser de sourire – qui sait, peut-être que pour une fois il me sortira de cette situation délicate.

- Vous êtes claustrophobe ? me demande l'autre en s'approchant de l'ascenseur. Votre studio se trouve au septième étage, mais nous pouvons toujours prendre l'escalier.  
- Je ne suis pas claustrophobe, mais l'idée de me retrouver dans un espace aussi restreint en votre compagnie me dérange quelque peu.

L'autre écarquille les yeux en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel. J'ai encore dit une bêtise ? Toutefois, après quelques secondes, il rit doucement à nouveau en secouant la tête.

- Votre tuteur m'avait prévenu que vous étiez un artiste plutôt excentrique. Venez.

Moi ? Excentrique ? Ah bon. Je ne me voyais pas comme ça, mais pourquoi pas. Devant moi, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avec lenteur et mon interlocuteur s'engouffre à l'intérieur. Je le suis avec ma valise, prenant garde à ne pas le toucher. Le toucher, c'est la récompense de mon corps quand il a besoin d'être contenté. Pour ma tête, c'est encore un échange social de trop à éviter quand il n'est pas absolument nécessaire à mon corps.  
Arrivé au bon étage, je sors et laisse Kakashi me passer devant, ce dernier se dirigeant directement vers une porte.

- Voilà, c'est ici, me dit-il en l'ouvrant. J'ai bien reçu votre bail dûment signé, renouvelable tous les mois. Comme vous l'aviez demandé, pas d'espace inutile et très lumineux. Je vous en prie, entrez.

J'hoche doucement la tête et pénètre alors mon appartement.  
Exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. Sobre, ni trop petit, ni trop grand, et comme vient de le dire mon propriétaire, très lumineux. Je détaille doucement les meubles ; un lit deux places – auquel je trouverais certainement très vite une utilité –, un bureau, une chaise, une table entourée de trois chaises assorties, un fauteuil, l'essentiel de cuisine.

- Comme vous le voyez, il y a plusieurs placards sur les côtés, m'informe l'autre. Au fond, la salle de bain avec baignoire et…  
- Il n'y a pas de réfrigérateur ?

Je me rends à peine compte que j'ai coupé la parole à l'autre alors que je pose mon carquois à dessin sur la table et ma valise au sol. Mes yeux restent crochés sur le vide où devait se trouver le fameux réfrigérateur. A quoi cela sert d'avoir le tout confort si l'on a même pas le minimum vital ?

- Effectivement, l'ancien locataire a trouvé bon de le prendre avec lui, annonce Kakashi en retirant son manteau.

Il bâille et s'étire doucement, la position révélant son bas-ventre agréablement musclé que je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler. L'autre semble remarquer mon manège et sourit.  
Cependant, c'est le genre de sourire dont il ne m'avait pas encore gratifié jusqu'à présent.

- Pour ce qui est d'avoir une télévision ou…  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un téléviseur, le coupé-je à nouveau sans m'en rendre compte. Juste un réfrigérateur.  
- Eh bien, on peut toujours trouver moyen de s'arranger, Shiranui-san.

Je lève mon regard sur lui et essaie de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire, mais à vrai dire, étonnamment, je suis nul pour décoder un quelconque langage subliminal. Je ne cesse pas de sourire, pas même quand l'homme s'approche doucement de moi, le regard perçant.

- Dites-moi tout, Hatake-san, lui dis-je sans ciller. Que dois-je faire pour obtenir un réfrigérateur ?

Je me rends à peine compte que la phrase sonne ridiculement à mes oreilles car je sens mon corps se mettre à vibrer sous le regard pénétrant de l'autre.

- Tout dépend de ce que tu as à me proposer, me susurre-t-il alors, le visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Je déglutis, mes mains se raccrochant dans mon dos à ce qu'il me semble être la table. Je me sens devenir brûlant, ma respiration se faisant légèrement plus rapide. Cependant, je ne cesse pas de sourire et ne lâche pas son regard carnassier.

- Vous me semblez déjà bien familier, Hatake-san, dis-je dans un souffle, la voix décidément bien plus rauque que je ne l'aurai pensé. Je suis sûr que j'ai de quoi pouvoir négocier.  
- Je suis impatient de voir tes arguments…

Allons donc… C'est ainsi que cela se passe à Tokyo ? Donnant-donnant ?… Bon…. Personnellement, le deal me convient parfaitement si cela me permet d'avoir un réfrigérateur…  
Afin d'être absolument certain des intentions de mon propriétaire, j'appose très délicatement ma main juste en dessous du nombril sans le quitter du regard. Il agrandit son sourire et me susurre :

- Ne sois pas timide… Tu peux y aller plus franchement.

Sa main se pose sur la mienne et la descend au niveau de son entrejambe que je sens déjà durci sous mes doigts. J'agrandis mon sourire en réponse et le caresse suavement, mon autre main venant décrocher la ceinture d'un mouvement souple. Son regard est si pénétrant que je sens d'intenses frissons me vriller l'échine… Par contre, de part ce regard, je suppose que je vais devoir mettre mes instincts de dominateur de côté, et puis… mon corps n'en sera que plus largement contenté…  
Mon amant impatient me pousse contre la table afin que je m'étende complètement. Sans cesser de sourire, je me laisse totalement aller à ses mains qui me débarrassent rapidement de mon pantalon – plus vite cela sera fait, plus vite j'aurai mon frigo. Cependant, même si ma tête reste lucide sur mes intentions, je sens que ma respiration se fait plus saccadée, plus rauque, mon corps n'attend plus que ses caresses s'intensifient plus encore…  
Un petit soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque les longs doigts fins de l'homme se mettent à masser délicatement le membre tendu au creux de moi.

- Tu aimes ça, en plus… me susurre-t-il suavement en faisant glissant son propre pantalon le long de ses jambes. On va passer un très bon moment, toi et moi…  
- J'aurai mon réfrigérateur après ?…  
- Nnnh…

Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais son ton de voix m'électrise encore plus, un nouvel afflux de sang venant gorger mon sexe encore prisonnier de son étreinte textile. Par pitié, qu'il libère mon corps, il a vraiment trop…

- Mmmh !…

Le petit râle qui m'a échappé fait corps avec son grognement de satisfaction au moment où il attrape mon sexe dans sa main, entamant un va-et-vient lent. Je sens à peine mon sous-vêtement glisser le long de mes jambes tant tous mes sens sont happés par l'imposant sexe que mon vis-à-vis vient de libérer à son tour. Vais-je vraiment réussir à me prendre ça dans le…

- Aaaah !…

Ayant collé son bassin contre le mien en plaçant mes jambes sur ses épaules robustes, Kakashi fait maintenant coulisser nos deux sexes tendus l'un contre l'autre dans sa main d'un mouvement ample. Mon corps est tellement… brûlant… Il m'en réclame encore et encore, mon dos ne cesse de vibrer sous ce mouvement de plus en plus rapide qu'il impose à nos membres gorgés de désir… Il m'en faut plus… bien plus !…

- Aaah… En… Encore…

Mes yeux vitreux s'ouvrent pour se plonger dans son regard qui me dévore de toute part. Mon cœur part dans une course folle ; je pose ma main sur la sienne pour accompagner le mouvement, ma peau avide de sensations…

- Tu m'as l'air habitué à ce genre de choses… me lâche l'autre dans un souffle, sourire en coin. Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je viens maintenant, si ?…

Hein ? Quoi ? L'autre a aligné bien trop de mots pour que mon cerveau embrumé ne puisse décoder quoi que ce soit… Puis, quelle idée de parler dans un tel moment ? Le langage des corps est tellement plus puissant… Toutefois, je cherche son regard, mais je sens soudainement sa main se détacher de nos sexes joints pour n'attraper que le sien, le guidant juste en dessous de mes bourses. Lorsque je sens son extrémité buter contre mon intimité, je comprends alors en prenant une brusque inspiration, mes ongles crispés contre le bois de la table déchirant légèrement le vernis. Kakashi empoigne doucement mes jambes pendant que j'essaie de me détendre au m…

- AAAaaaah !…

Bordel de dieu ! Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a un sexe énorme ou quoi ?! Merde… J'ai mal… J'ai mal !…  
Ayant remarqué ma crispation intense, mon amant du jour a alors arrêté son avancée en moi, sa main reprenant mon membre pour accélérer la décontraction. Je me force à respirer doucement, mais son extrémité déjà au plus profond de moi me fend les entrailles en deux. Ah merde… Comment Sasuke fait-il pour que le prenne sans préparation ?!…  
Soudain, sous-jacentement à ma souffrance, je sens peu à peu un bien-être énorme prendre naissance. L'autre le sent aussi et se permet de coulisser un plus profondément au creux de moi et à nouveau, une onde de douleur me traverse le dos, mais cette fois, elle n'arrive pas à prendre le pas sur la bouffée de plaisir qui me prend aux tripes. Je ferme les yeux, lèvres entrouvertes, et laisse chaque parcelle de ma peau brûlante se noyer sous cette souffrance exquise…

- Aaaah…

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour empêcher mon gémissement de s'éterniser encore alors qu'il coulisse doucement vers l'extérieur. Ma respiration se fait de plus en plus douloureuse, mon corps voudrait le sentir encore plus loin, encore plus fort, encore plus vite…

- AAAaaah !

Je me cambre violemment lorsqu'un brusque coup de reins loge entièrement son sexe en moi, heurtant ma prostate avec force. La déferlante de plaisir qui m'a alors traversé… Kami-sama… J'en veux encore !…

- En.. Encore !…

Etouffant un petit râle de contentement, mon amant agrippe fermement mes cuisses pour réitérer son geste brutal. Un nouveau cri m'échappe alors que l'autre entame alors un va-et-vient lent et profond en moi. Chaque pénétration est ponctuée par un gémissement que je ne peux retenir, c'est tellement… tellement bon…  
Peu à peu, ses déhanchements se font plus impatients, plus rapides, chaque heurt contre la tache douce au fond de moi me vrillant le corps d'un plaisir exquis. J'appose ma main sur la sienne pour faire accélérer la cadence sur mon sexe… J'en voudrais tellement plus !…

- En… Encore !… Aaah… Plus… fort !

Un léger rire répond à ma demande, ses déhanchés n'accélérant pas leur rythme. Bon… Essayons d'être poli, ça marchera peut-être…

- S'il… vous plaît !…

Accédant alors à mon désir dans un nouveau râle, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent accélère ses coups de reins, calquant le rythme sur celui imposé par son poignet. Au fur et à mesure de l'accroissement de sa vivacité, je sens tout mon être s'échapper. Kami-sama… Moi qui déteste tant la compagnie d'autrui, c'est dans ce genre de moments que je comprends à quoi les autres nous servent… A quoi d'autre sinon à assouvir nos besoin, qu'ils soient physiques ou psychiques ? Ceux qui s'estiment philanthropes ne sont que des hypocrites qui se cachent de la réalité derrière des mots tels qu'amitié ou amour… Un tissu de conneries, oui ! On est avec quelqu'un, on prétend l'aimer, mais finalement, tout ce que l'on aime, c'est l'image que l'autre nous renvoie de nous, précisément l'idée que l'on est quelqu'un d'aimant et gentil ! On aime aider les autres ? Mensonges ! On aime simplement que les autres dépendent de nous, de notre personne ! Finalement, quoi de plus égoïste que d'être altruiste ? Et puis, pourquoi nous embrumer l'esprit et émousser notre jugement avec ces choses que les gens appellent sentiments ? Quoi de plus inutile ! Pourquoi souffrir à cause des autres ? Les autres ne me servent qu'à éprouver des sensations telles que le plaisir, le bien-être physique et l'orgasme, c'est tout. Quand mon corps me dit qu'il est rassasié, je peux enfin me retrouver seul. Si tu ne me sers pas à ce que j'éprouve du plaisir, c'est que tu ne me sers à rien. Cruel ? Non, réaliste. Tout le monde est ainsi. Enfin, en tout cas, d'après mon esprit cartésien dénué de tout biais qui pourrait fausser cette affirmation. Je suis juste un modèle moins hypocrite, plus brut, un spécimen n'ayant subi aucun bourrage de crâne inutile avec des sentiments ou des valeurs. Occupe-toi de ton cul et je m'occuperai du mien.  
… Ou laisse-moi m'occuper du tien le temps d'une étreinte.  
Alors que ma tête s'est manifestement perdue dans un méandre de pensées, je sens mon esprit s'engourdir de plus en plus sous un feu ardent qui peu à peu me consume. Ma respiration s'est mue en une longue suite de râles et gémissements, les ondulations hypnotiques de Kakashi contre ma peau brûlante s'étant faites brutales et saccadées. Perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations divines, j'accélère brusquement mes mouvements de poignet sur mon sexe tendu ; le sang se met à bouillonner dans mes veines, je cherche mon souffle, mais j'ai l'impression de le perdre de plus en plus, mais je ne panique pas, au contraire, j'agonise, j'agonise sous ces divines sensations, mes gémissements se muant en cris, mon cœur prêt à exploser, je me sens mourir lorsque brutalement je tends avec force, hurlant :

- AAAAAAH !!…

Mon cri de plaisir pur résonne dans la pièce alors que j'explose dans nos mains jointes, les coups de reins de mon amant s'étant faits saccadés afin de compléter mon orgasme. La plénitude m'étreint l'espace d'un bien trop court instant dans ses bras doucereux avant de s'échapper peu à peu de mon corps, cédant sa place à une torpeur cotonneuse. Je m'affale totalement en cherchant à calmer les points colorés apparus devant mes yeux, en quête de souffle, les yeux clos…  
Délicatement, je sens mon amant se retirer de moi sans avoir joui. Personnellement, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, je m'en foutrais bien s'il décidait de partir sans…

- Finis-moi, chuchote-t-il en contournant la table.

Bon… Fallait que je m'y attende. Si moi, je l'utilise pour contenter mon désir, il n'en serait que parfaitement légitime qu'il en fasse de même, après tout…  
De l'autre côté de la table, juste derrière ma tête, j'entends mon amant de la soirée se caresser d'une main, l'autre effleurant doucement ma joue. Comprenant ce qu'il veut, je rassemble les maigres forces que l'orgasme m'a laissé pour ramper, dos à la table, un peu plus contre lui. Arrivée contre le rebord du meuble, ma tête bascule alors dans le vide et je me retrouve avec le visage à peine espacé du membre prêt à exploser de l'autre. Il se caresse avec vigueur près de mes lèvres que je m'empresse d'entrouvrir – manquait plus qu'il me souille la table après ça. Voulant me sortir au plus vite de cette position inconfortable, je m'amuse à donner quelques coups de langues sur l'extrémité rougie avant que Kakashi ne jouisse à son tour dans un râle de plaisir, tête basculée en arrière. J'accueille sa volupté en bouche sans résister alors qu'il se termine de sa main pendant plusieurs secondes. Le sang commence à me monter à la tête, j'espère que je vais bientôt pouvoir redresser la nuque, sinon…

- Avale.

Je lève la tête pour croiser le regard fatigué bien qu'encore attisé de mon propriétaire. Je pourrais résister par caprice, mais l'idée qu'il puisse me refuser mon réfrigérateur maintenant ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Docilement, je clos alors les lèvres avant de déglutir sans les quitter des yeux, me replaçant plus confortablement sur le meuble de bois. L'autre me sourit avant de réajuster son sous-vêtement en lâchant un petit soupir d'aise.

- C'était bien sympa, me dit-il en remettant son pantalon.

Sympa ? Oui, mon corps a beaucoup apprécié, certes. Mais moi, je voudrais qu'il s'en aille. Enfin, avant cela, bien sûr…

- Quand pourrais-je avoir mon réfrigérateur ?  
- Ton réfrigé… Ah, oui. Bien, je te l'apporterais un peu plus tard dans la journée, si cela ne t'ennuie pas.  
- Un peu, j'avoue, lui dis-je en me redressant à mon tour en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Mais de toute façon, je n'ai rien à mettre dedans pour le moment. Alors faites à votre aise.

Tout en reprenant son manteau, il m'explique que je trouverai un magasin plutôt bon marché au bout de la rue, mais je ne l'écoute à moitié tant mon regard le presse pour qu'il s'en aille. Je suis fatigué. Non seulement de corps, mais d'esprit. J'ai besoin de me ressourcer seul, maintenant. Etrangement, mon interlocuteur semble avoir compris et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée en lançant :

- Oh, et si tu as besoin d'un téléviseur… Reviens me voir. Tes arguments sont plutôt convaincants. A tout à l'heure.

Alors que j'entends la porte claquer doucement, je clos les yeux et lâche un profond soupir. Enfin… Enfin seul ! Délicatement, je me remets sur pied, mais mes reins me font rapidement comprendre qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je fasse du zèle après une telle étreinte. Saleté de corps… Jamais content, décidément.  
Me résignant, je décide de m'accorder un peu de repos avant de partir faire quelques courses – repos physique pour mes reins, repos psychologique pour mon rebus des contacts sociaux. Plus tard, oui. Autant m'allonger un moment avant de sortir à nouveau.  
Je me laisse tomber sur le lit deux places, la torpeur de mon récent orgasme engourdissant encore chacun de mes muscles. Je place un bras sur mes yeux et les ferme, m'autorisant un moment de répit loin de tout et de tous.  
Prenant pitié de moi, Morphée ne tarde pas à m'accueillir en son sein, m'entraînant dans les limbes du sommeil.

***************************************************************************  
Pour le prochain chapitre :

_Condition imposée :_  
Sasuke veut se rendre au labo-photo pour développer la photo de Sai, mais quelqu'un lui en empêche et Sasuke pète les plombs.

_Propositions :_  
- Un élément autre que la photo va faire penser Sasuke très clairement à Sai.  
- Sasuke va se blesser légèrement et, comme il pète les plombs ce jour-là, la simple petite blessure va le faire craquer et fondre en larmes.  
- Sasuke va devenir violent et agressif à l'égard de quelqu'un.

_**Voilà... Maintenant, vous pouvez harceler mon Adra-chan d'amour pour le chapitre deux XD ! J'espère que ce début vous a plu...**_

_**A bientôt !**_


End file.
